deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Salamanca Cousins (Breaking Bad) vs The "Vampire Twins" (Black Lagoon)
The Salamanca Cousins, the deadly assassins in the employ of Juarez cartel, who brutally made examples of the enemies of the cartel. VS The Vampire Twins, the Romanian twins who brutally slaughtered and bathed in the blood of the snuff film producers who tormented them for years. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Salamanca Cousins= Leonel and Marco Salamanca, most commonly known as "The Cousins" were twins working for the Juárez drug cartel as hitmen. The Cousins act as silent and efficient killers, executing without question. They went after Walter White for his role in the death of their cousin, Tuco Salamanca, but were later convinced to go after Hank Schrader who actually killed Tuco instead. When fighting Hank, he breaks Leonel's legs with his car, and after being shot by Marco, executes him with Leonel's gun when he leaves to go get his axe to kill Hank instead. Leonel survives the confrontation, but has had his legs amputated. Gus Fring later orders Mike Ehrmantraut to kill Leonel via fatal injection to prevent him from revealing information. Machete (Marco) A Machete is a large, heavy-bladed knife about 18 inches in length used in many tropical areas, most notably Latin America and Africa. The machete is used as a tool for cutting brush and harvesting sugar cane, as well as opening coconuts and other tough fruits and nuts. The machete is also commonly used as a weapon, particularly amongst militias and rebels in Africa and Latin America, and is often issued to military units operating in tropical areas. Similar weapons include the Filipino bolo, Nepalese kukri, and Japanese nata. The Cousins use a machete when the murder Tortuga, a former member of the cartel who provided evidence to the DEA. Fire Axe (Lionel) Arguably the Cousin's trademark weapon is a fire axe which appears to have either a chrome-plated or a highly polished head. Apart from the finish of the head, the weapon is similar to other fire axes, with an axe blade on one end of the head, and a spike on the back. While the fire axe is not intended as a weapon, both the spike and the blade can kill with a single well-placed strike. Colt Gold Cup National Match (Both) The Colt Gold Cup National Match is a variant of the Colt M1911 pistol. The Gold Cup series are a series of M1911s modified for superior accuracy and reliability, with competition shooting in mind. Like the baseline 1911, it fires a .45 ACP round from an 8-round magazine, with a range of about 50 meters. M4 Carbine (Lionel) While they are never seen with weapon in the TV series, the M4 carbine is commonly used by Juarez cartel hitmen, including another member of the Salamanca family, Tuco, and the Cousins are experienced assassins for the cartel, and would have no doubt used one at some point. So, for the purposes of this match, to counter the Vampire Twins BAR, Lionel will have an M4. The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The weapon fires 5.56mm round at a rate of fire of 750-900 rpm at a range of up to 500 meters for a point target such as an individual human. Bulletproof Vest (Both) Both of the cousins wear a bulletproof vest purchased from an arms dealer. The vest is capable of stopping handgun-caliber rounds, as seen the first time Hank Schrader tries to shoot Marco with Lionel's gun. The vest will not, however, be effective against rifle rounds, and, obviously, it will only cover the torso. =Vampire Twins= "Hansel and Gretel", also known as "The Vampire Twins" are secondary antagonists of the anime Black Lagoon." The twins were orphans born in Romania, where they were kidnapped by an organized crime syndicate and forced to star in snuff films, being forced to murder other children. During this time, they were also abused and raped by their captors. This horrific life caused the children to become sadistic murderers themselves. The twins also believed they could extend their lifespan my murdering others, a belief perhaps stemming from the fact they were under the constant threat of death themselves if they did not murder other children. At some point, the twins escaped captivity, presumably killing their captors, and began to brutally murder those connected to them, eventually finding their way to Roanapur, Thailand, where they successfully kill off all of the ranking members of the Italian mafia in the city, before attacking Sofiya "Balalaika" Pavlovena's Russia Mafia syndicate, Hotel Moscow. After killing on of her men, Balalaika lures one of the twins, "Hansel", into park. He tries to kill her by throwing his axe at her, but is shot by a waiting sniper in the arms and legs. Balalaika then stands over him and watches him bleed to death. "Gretel" nearly escapes with the aid of the Lagoon Company, but the contact that was supposed to be her getaway man shoots her on a bribe from Balalaika. Both of the twins wear gothic clothing, most notably "Gretel's" gothic lolita-styled dress, and both twins have silver hair and blue eyes. The two twins both have dissociative identity disorder, regularly "trading places", donning each other's outfit and using the other's weapons. They also strongly identify with the vampire motif, consuming the blood of their vanquished enemies and even bathing together in their enemies' blood. It is also suggested that they have an incestuous relationship with each other. Battle Axe ("Hansel") "Hansel's" weapon of choice is a single-bit axe, with a thin blade similar to a medieval battle axe, but with a modern handle with a black molded plastic grip (partially obscured in image) and a steel handle with a very subtle curve, presumably to improve the ergonomics of the weapon. The weapons is shown to be very sharp, and, regardless of which twin is playing the "Hansel" personality at the time, they seem to be killed in using the weapon to kill with a single strike. Smith and Wesson 36 (Both) The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small, .38 revolver first manufactured in 1951. The weapon is a popular backup or off-duty weapon for police officers, and is sometimes used as a sidearm by undercover officers. The weapon has a five-shot chamber, and a range of 23 meters. Both of the twins carry Smith and Wesson revolvers as sidearms, but they are not seen using them in the anime. However, for the purposes of this match, they will be able to use the revolvers. Browning Automatic Rifle (Gretal) The Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) was a family of United States automatic rifles (or machine rifles) and light machine guns used by the United States and numerous other countries during the 20th century. While the weapon has sight adjustments for up to 1500 yards, the actual effective range of the weapon was more like 400 meters, with most infantry combat taking place at less than half that range. The BAR has a rate of fire of 500-650 rpm, firing .30-06 rounds from a 20-round magazine. Regardless of which twin is playing the "Gretal" persona, both are skilled in combat with the weapon. =X-Factors= Explanations In terms of experience, the Cousins are implied to have many years of assassination experience under their belts, however, while they are younger, the Vampire twins have been in fights with multiple adversaries multiple times, wiping out a entire mafia syndicate, and even fighting on even terms with the likes of Revy and Chang, and were only killed because they were caught by surprise- they managed to survive every direct engagement they were caught in. In terms of stealth, however, the Cousins take the advantage, stalking Walter White and Hank Schrader for an extended period of time, only being discovered because of the intervention of Mike Ehrmantraut. The Vampire Twins, on the other hand, tend to burst in, guns blazing, and slaughter everyone in the room. The Cousins take physical strength, obvious, seeing as the Vampire Twins are still children, while the Cousins are both adult males in peak physical condition. On the other hand, the Vampire twins can move extremely fast, taking the advantage in agility. In terms of Brutality, the twins take the edge- they literally earned their nickname of "the Vampire Twins" by their habit of drinking and bathing in the blood of their victims. However, the twins also have a lower mental health score because of their traumatic past. In terms of marksmanship, the Cousins take an edge, as the Vampire Twins have a habit of using long bursts of automatic weapons fire- admittedly, at least one round in each burst usually hits, and for the purposes of this match, they will have enough ammo for the fight, however, it will mean more reloading for the Vampire Twins. =Battle= Cartel Compound outside Cuidad Juarez, Mexico The cartel compound was strewn with bodies, riddled with bullets or hacked apart with a battle axe. In the middle of this carnage, two Romanian snuff film survivors turned assassins had just finished washing up and getting dressed after their macabre tradition of drinking and bathing in the blood of their vanquished foes, the tradition that earned the two assassins known only as "Hansel and Gretal" the nickname of "The Vampire Twins". The twins were in Mexico on their international mission of vengeance, there latest target was an associate of Juarez Cartel Don Elario who was involved in deals with the Romanian mafia syndicate that had originally kidnapped them. The twins had already wiped out the syndicate, and now, they would slaughter anyone associated with them. Even if it Elario had escaped, the associate was dead. Now, it was onto the next target. But something would delay their departure from the mansion: two men in identical outfits walking across the pool, towards the mansion. "I think we have more company, sora mea", "Hansel" said. "Let's make sure they are properly welcomed", "Gretal" replied as she laughed darkly. She then got out her B.A.R and fired out the window at the two men. Marco and Lionel Salamanca dove for cover behind a low wall as the bullets from Gretal's B.A.R flew over their head. Lionel Salamanca grabbed an M4 carbine of a dead cartel thug lying near the low wall as Marco drew his sidearm. Both of the Salamanca brothers fired their weapons at the window that "Gretal" had fired out of. The Romanian girl ducked just in time to avoid the return fire, and reloaded her rifle, before firing off another burst of .30-06 rounds, blowing through the wall the Salamanca twins stood behind. Marco Salamanca made a hand signal to his brother. The meaning was obvious: "Cover me, I'll go around the side and flank them". Lionel nodded and fired a long burst from the M4 at his foe, suppressing the shooter in the window, as Marco ran around the side of the building and busted through a side door, pistol in hand. At that moment, Marco Salamanca felt a sharp pain in the side of his head, and then, nothing at all. Marco never knew that there was a second child-assassin, who was hiding behind the kitchen island, and had sprung from hiding place and buried a battle axe in the back his head with a jumping strike. Lionel saw his brother attacked by the second child-assassin, and charged forward, firing his M4 carbine from the hip to suppress Gretal, who was still in the window. Lionel kicked fired a three round burst through a wide window at "Hansel", striking him three times in the chest. The child assassin collapsed to the floor as Lionel burst in, yelling "Marco!" But it was soon became clear to Lionel that he was too late, the a battle axe was buried deep into his brother's skull, the blow had killed him instantly. With a look of pure fury on his face, Lionel Salamanca raised his trademark melee weapon, his chrome plated fire axe and walked over the the wounded Hansel. The child assassin reached for the revolver concealed at his side, but he was two late. "This is what happens to people who attack the Salamanca Family!", Lionel said, before he brought the axe down on "Hansel's" head, instantly killing the Romanian twin and spraying blood and brain matter around the room. Suddenly, Lionel heard a female voice yell "fratelli meu!" from the hallway leading into the kitchen, followed by the cocking of a gun. Lionel dove the ground just in time, as automatic weapons fire drowned out all other sounds. "Gretal" swept her B.A.R. across the room, determined to avenge her fallen brother. Bullets flew through the air, blowing through wood, shattering glass and ceramics, and blowing apart the granite countertop. The kitchen of the Elario mansion was trashed, but Lionel Salamanca was still alive. A soon as the last shell casing hit the ground, Lionel Salamanca rolled out from behind the counter and took aim with his Colt pistol. He pulled the trigger seven times, emptying the entire magazine. Gretal was struck all seven times by .45 caliber rounds. The second of the "Vampire Twins" fell face down on the floor, dead. WINNER: Salamanca Cousins Expert's Opinion The "Vampire Twins" were formidable adverasaries with a great deal of experience in combat, having repeatedly faced skilled, heavily armed adversaries. In the end, however, the Cousins' more modern weapons, and emphasis on well-placed shots proved superior to the Vampire Twin's "spray-and-pray" tactics. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts